User blog:JamesonOTP/Celebrating 200 Episodes NEW VOTING Round 1
Celebrating 200 Episodes of Glee: The Next Generation and The NYADA Years Season 7 of Glee: The Next Generation and Season 3 of Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years ''will mean that the two series together have amassed over 200 episodes, which is HUGE. I don't need to tell you just HOW huge it is because you guys have helped us reach this milestone. You know how huge this is and I am so glad you guys have been here for the entire journey. You guys have made this series and I plan to give back every bit of love and support you have given me and the series. So, I am planning a very special crossover that revisits some of our favorite performances, remixed and re-performed, just like ''Glee did for their 100th episode but we're doing the voting a bit differently to chose 18 songs to remix and re-perform for a HUGE 2 part episode crossover that celebrates the first 4 seasons of The Next Generation. Important Notice The voting process has been restructured due to issues outlined here . Rules #All sub-polls must be voted on. This is to keep all sub-polls equal and to ensure less closely tied results. Any voters that have skipped a sub-poll will be asked to vote in the polls they skipped. Failure to do so within 24 hours will result in their votes being disqualified. #You cannot change your vote once you have voted. Make sure to carefully read over your choices before posting because any votes that have been changed will result in having that entire vote disqualified. If I ask you to vote for polls you skipped, you will have to create a new comment to do so. Any comments that show an edit history will be evaluated carefully. #Others have raised concerns that people are fishing for votes due to the discrepancy in vote amounts and they feel it's not fair. Anyone who votes should be a somewhat active reader or at least be active on the wiki by either being in chat or have at least 10 edits. This is a celebration for those who have read the fanfiction and helped it reach this milestone. How Voting Works #Cast your votes for the 18 sub-polls. Choose one song from each sub-poll and make sure you vote for all 18 sub-polls (see above). #The two choices from each sub-poll with the highest votes will move onto Round 2, the final round. They will face-off in a head-to-head showdown. #I, along with a team of friends, will count votes and they will double check to ensure accuracy. #There will be 18 winners and 20 songs for the two-part tribute. I won't reveal the surprise behind the final two songs. That is a secret to be revealed closer to the episode. Round 1 Voting Please vote for the one song from each sub-poll that you think should be 'remixed and re-performed.' Keep in mind that the original artist(s) may or may not re-perform the song and that the performers will be from both The Next Generation and The NYADA Years. Original performer(s) is in parenthesis. Song 1 *For Your Entertainment (Jaxon) *Cooler Than Me (Jaxon) *I Was Born To Love You (Jaxon) *You Haven't Seen the Last of Me (Jaxon) Song 2 *Because You Loved Me (Jaxon and James) *Don't Turn Around (Bella and Hallie) *Two of Hearts (Jaxon and James/Bella and Miles) *Whatcha Say (Evan and Breezy) Song 3 *Cold War (Evan) *Black or White (Lucas) *Bubbly (Honey) *I See the Light (Evan) Song 4 *Call It What You Want (New Directions) *Chasing the Sun (New Directions) *Rhythm Nation (New Directions) *There For You (New Directions) Song 5 *Somebody Out There (Lana) *Inside Out [Eve 6 cover] (Lana) *Stay (Lana) *Your Guardian Angel (Lana) Song 6 *You Make Me Feel (James and Blaine) *A Thousand Years (Jaxon and James) *Aftermath (Jaxon and Evan) *I Like It Like That (Breezy and Rose) Song 7 *We R Who We R (New Directions) *Blow (New Directions) *Party Up (Kevin Rhodes feat. New Directions) *Tears Dry On Their Own (New Directions) Song 8 *New Classic (Jaxon and James) *Misery Business (Bella and India) *Gold Forever (New Directions) *Show Me How You Burlesque (Jaxon and McKenzie) Song 9 *Light On (Miles) *Bad (Miles feat. Kevin, John, and Jaxon) *She Will Be Loved (Hallie) *Breakaway (Hallie) Song 10 *Cruel Summer (Hallie and Miles) *Fly/Fly (Bella and Halle) *Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Lana and Nicole) *Honey (Honey and Kevin) Song 11 *Summer Nights (Nicole, Dillon, Evan, and Lucas) *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) Directions *Here's To Us (New Directions) *The Sign (New Directions) Song 12 *They Don't Care About Us (New Directions, McKinley GSA, and Student Body) *I Kissed A Boy (Miles) *All You Need Is Love (New Directions) *Disturbia (New Directions) Song 13 *Goodbye (New Directions) *Hometown Glory (New Directions) *Live While We're Young (New Directions) *Kids In America (New Directions) Song 14 *Lights and Sounds (Jaxon) *(There's Gotta Be) More To Life (Nicole) *Invincible (Miles feat. New Directions) *Houdini (Kevin feat. New Directions) Song 15 *I Know Where I've Been (Lucas) *Fireflies (James) *Impossible (Bella) *Rolling In the Deep (Breezy) Song 16 *We Built This City (New Directions) *Hold On (New Directions) *Survivor (Lucas feat. New Directions) *Unfaithful (Jaxon, James, and Evan) Song 17 *Popular [Veronicas Cover] (India) *Stupid Girls (Nicole) *Outside Looking In (Lucas) *Golden Skans (John) Song 18 *Move Along (New Directions) *Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now (New Directions) *Electric Feel (New Directions) *High School Never Ends (New Directions) Song 19 *To Be Announced Song 20 *To Be Announced So read the rules carefully, cast your vote, and come back to check the results heading into Round 2. Remember voting ends April 1st! Category:Blog posts